Twilight Demise
by Frostfury
Summary: What happens when someone who has never played a computer game in her life suddenly joins "The World"? Maybe something happy, maybe something sad.
1. Default Chapter

"Login registration complete," said the computer, "please select a username." _Well why don't I just use my name from my old MMORPG_ thought Diane. **F-r-o-s-t-f-u-r-y **these letters were the name of the legendary hero that Diane did not know yet. She put on her virtual reality goggles and blue lights with a hint of gold surrounded her. She finally touched down and gazed at here beautiful surrounding, the water city Mac Anu. After getting over the hypnotic first view of the city she looked down at herself. She wore a bandanna over her long silver hair, a necklace with tiny skulls, a red tank top that reached down to her stomach, brown pants that looked to be made from the hide of something fuzzy, and black leather shoes. Her player class was a Blade Master, a 1 handed sword user. After learning how to walk around she heard a voice come from right beside her.

"Well we certainly took long enough to log on didn't we?" She turned at an instant to find her b/f , Justin. "Oh, hi Justin. I didn't know you played this game." "Yup, I play and I am well known here." "Cool! I just started so maybe you can help me out." "Sure, I can help you out but let me get my best friend John to come also.

I do not own .hack or any of the characters I may borrow from the show. I only own Diane, Frostfury, John, Justin, Slim , Phan, and Niki. This is also my first fanfic ever so please don't hate it!


	2. Meet the Traitor

AN: Sorry about last chapter. That was the first story I have wrote that hasn't had a limit. I promise that this 1 will be a lot longer. I'm also going to take some character ideas for chapters 3-5 so send them in .. Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack or anything that has to do with .Hack but the characters you don't find in the game. I only own the following: Slimmy, John, Jusitin(Ivins), Phan, Frostfury(Diane), and Niki.

Chapter 2: Meet the Traitor.

While they waited for John to show up, Justin taught Diane some basic moves such as swinging her sword and putting the sword in defense mode. 15 minutes passed until John showed up. "Sorry I'm late Justin. I got caught up with an old friend." "Oh its alright John. I was just teaching Frostfury here some basic moves. This is the person I told u I play FFXI with." "Oh so I finally get to meet him eh? Well he looks pretty strong for a noobie. You sure he never played "The World" before, Ivins?" "Well I am pretty much. She never played a computer game before." "WHAT?" "Yup, never played a comp game."

While the 2 friends chatted Diane took time to study John's outfit. He wore a red bandana over his golden blonde hair, a black t-shirt with a brown jacket, and red pants with strange gold symbols on them(like Kite's). Justin's outfit was the same except he had black pants with no symbols over them and had dirty blonde hair.

"Well John are we ready to take her to the noobie field?" "Yah lets go." They walked up to the spinning Chaos Gate and said the words "Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field". 1 second later all 3 of them were surrounded in gold rings and were transported to the new area. Diane gazed at the beauty of the field and unknowingly walked right up to a magic portal. 2 goblins appeared and Diane screamed and ran behind Justin. "Come on Diane I know your tougher then this. Own those excuses for living virtual creatures." Diane ran at the goblins with her sword ready to strike and had a gaze of pure acid. With 15 strikes she killed both of the goblins and asked Justin if she could kill more. They cleaned out 3 more magic portals until it happened. As they were going to the 4th portal a Red Wyrm appeared.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS FIELD! THAT IS A LVL 14 MONSTER!" John yelled. They all ran back to the area of the first magic portal with the wyrm on their tail. It took 1 swipe and put all 3 of them in the red zone of their HP. "Diane, Run. Run now. I will hold it off" said Justin. Diane stood their open mouthed as the monster took another swipe at Justin. "NO JUSTIN YOU COME WITH ME" Diane yelled. "NO I CAN'T! THIS IS A DATA BUG! IT WILL PUT THE PEOPLE IT KILLS IN A COMA! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!". It didn't matter how hard she tried, Justin just wouldn't come. Suddenly she saw a dragon in the corner of her eye. It was a golden dragon with flame red eyes. "No.. I will not let it kill you Justin" she said. She remembered Justin saying something on FFXI about a young man who saw a dragon just like hers in the side of his screen and had a special skill called Data Drain. All he had to do was point his weapon at the monster and yell "DATA DRAIN" to make it activate. She was out of options and had to try it. She took her weapon and pointed it right at the monsters head and yelled at the top of her lungs "DATA DRAIN!" Then it happened. Hehe cliffie. To bad.


End file.
